The Detective Agency
by Dead-Kitty-Kat
Summary: What Happens when fairy tail is a modern day Detective Agency? Main Character - Lucy Heartfillia is on a Journey to solve one of the greatest mysteries ever - But what are you supposed to do when your mentor is one on the best, but doesn't trust her, or treat her as any type of equal? really bad at summaries, but please read - First FanFic! GraLu


Fairy Tail – The Detective Angency

Chapter One

"Name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia"

"Age?"

"21"

"And the agency you're applying for deary...?" the kind old lady said while giving a wide smile, a kind of smile you HAVE to smile back to. And thats exactly what i did. I gave her my best smile and said

"Fairy Tail"

Her smile faltered a little, because of what i had just said. I smirked, knowing the guild name "Fairy Tail" frightened most people even though it cleared the streets of thugs, and mainly murders. The methods they used were what scared the people.

"umm... are you sure miss?" Her eye's pleading me to change my mind.

"No, i want to go to Fairy Tail" I said making my statement clear.

She sighed as she stamped a few papers, and then handed them to me.

"Thank you!" i squealed, i was so excited, now i was one step closer to my dream. I half ran out of the office, and into my car. I got in and slamed the door. I drove as fast i could along the roads, until i could reach the hill top. Where my fate waited.

_Time Skip_

I stood in front of the large doors, and inhaled deeply. – Here we go – I thought, i reached for the doors when... they suddenly burst open and i was knocked over.

"Ugh!" I landed hard on my butt, "Hey!" I yelled at the shadow standing above me. I gasped as i was pulled to my feet and something sharp pressed against my throat. Two men dashed threw the doors, and stopped as they saw the situation.

"Put the knife down..." said the black haired, cold eyed and shirtless man said with grim facial expression.

"Stupid! You have no shirt! How can anyone take you seriously?" screamed the man with bright pink hair beside him.

"Shut up! I'm working! Do you want me to shoot you in the head to keep you quite?" the black haired guy shouted back.

As they went back and forth, I and the guy holding the knife sweat dropped. How could these guys fight in a time like this...?

"Hey!" my captor yelled! "Don't you see me as a threat? I could kill this ***** any second!"

But they didn't acknowledge him in anyway. I frowned, and stomped on his foot (i'm wearing heels), by doing this it loosened his grip enough to let me turn around and kicked him in the soft spot for any guy. While all this was happening they still bickered and threw some punches.

This got me pissed; I picked up the knife, what do they think they are doing leaving a damsel in distress and bickering amongst themselves... OVER NOTHING! I walked up to the two, and shoved the knife against (not stabbing) the black haired ones bare chest.

I gave my best "You're such a jerk" stare as I said "Thanks, for nothing!"

Without looking back i walked past them and into the guild. As soon as i entered, i nearly got hit by a flying stapler. I quickly ducked, and jumped over a drunken/toothless guy lying on the floor.

"Answer me! you *Glug, Glug, Glug* stupid criminal"

"I'm going to beat till you scream for your mommy!"

Pages flew everywhere, as i walked past what seemed to be the questioning area. I looked around for a front desk or someone in charge. But only found the guys from before blocking my path. They must have fallowed me into the building,

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" i was asked as i was pushed onto the nearest chair.

I stared into his cold eyes, that made me shiver. I swallowed at nothing, as the second guy with the pink hair said "I wanna ask the questions!"

"Quit your whining! Now Answer Me!" he said pressing harder against my shoulder making me wince.

"I..." all my confidence from before had vanished

"Are you Lucy?" someone asked with a sweet voice asked, i couldn't see who, and i didn't want to break my gaze away from the guy in front of me. i only nodded not sure if the person could see me.

"Gray you can let go of her now... I know who she is... Gray!" i voice came again, when it said that name the guy holding my shoulder let go and backed away. He stepped aside, to reveal a small girl with dark blue hair and a small smile.

"I'm Wendy, it's nice to meet you! We received your letter, if you could please come back tomorrow for the first trial of stage one that would be great." She stated, the guys beside her snorted.

"Sure, i guess" i whispered

"Prefect! Now as an apology... GRAY! You must walk her home, and explain to her about the trials!"

"Why ME! Natsu is right beside me! and he wants to do everything! Right Natsu?" Gray shouted, probably because he didn't want anything to do with me.

"NO I WANT TO KILL THIS GUY!" he laughed crazily, while holding the criminal from before.

Wendy smirked, then said with a small laugh "Looks like you're on your own" ...

Gray grabbed me by the arm (he was still shirtless) and dragged me out of the building. When he stopped and looked at me in the eye's, something fluttered in my chest... what an odd feeling – i thought.


End file.
